Dipdip
Dipdip was an Unggoy that served the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War. His early life is largely unknown, being that he was one of millions of Unggoy children, also due to the fact of Unggoy having a low position in the Covenant. The Fieldmaster of his legion noted that he had some mental problems after his whole lance was single handedly killed by a Spartan, with Dipdip experiencing a strange form of PTSD. This made Dipdip extremely ferocious towards those he hated, and he was obsessed with polishing his weapons to get them ready for battle. His problems put him in a penal unit, where he remained until the Great Schism, where he became a mercenary along with his Fleetmaster Oru 'Vanuxee. He eventually was recognized as part of the foundation for Oru's gang. Dipdip was then captured by Spartan Headhunter Bethany-A302, and handed over to ONI for interrogation on the location of the deadly mercenary Grono 'Yendam. He escaped through unknown means, and later was reported as being alive. There are no whereabouts on his location. Biography Early Life Dipdip was born on the Covenant Capital High Charity sometime in the Ninth Age of Reclamation (mid-2530s). He, like most Unggoy, was deployed in the Covenant at a young age. Because of his lowly status, there are no records on his early life, and if there were they have either been misplaced, or destroyed. Nothing else is known about his childhood. Covenant Military Service Dipdip joined the Covenant at a young age. By 2542, he was placed in the small but potent fleet of Raging Dominance. Placed in the Gez'Dar Assault Legion on the CPV-Class Destroyer Gauntlet of the Ancients, Dipdip was put into a large lance of Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Sangheili. Dipdip made friends with all the Unggoy, despite his origin on High Charity, but sought solitude when the lance's Kig-Yar went about with their routine harassment of the Unggoy. Dipdip hated the Kig-Yar, and wished he could fight back, but knew he couldn't. Dipdip thought they were the worst experience in his life, until a few months later when the Covenant attacked Alluvion. On Alluvion, the humans had repelled a Covenant fleet for a month, and Raging Dominance was reinforcing them. When the Fleet arrived, they immediately engaged human forces. The Gez'Dar's Fieldmaster, Zholos 'Fenossee lead the Legion to battle on the planet's surface. While Zholos commanded the majority of the Legion, Dipdip's lance went behind enemy lines in a Shadow. They surprised a lance of humans and killed them all, before preparing to retreat. That was when a Demon arrived and easily dispatched the whole lance, killing the Sangheili Major with a stab to the neck. Dipdip had hid in the Shadow, and helplessly watched as his Unggoy friends were slaughtered by the Demon. Dipdip did not gain the courage to fight until everyone was dead, and took a fuel rod gun from the Shadow's ammunition supply. As the Demon started to leave, Dipdip sneaked up on it and fired the fuel rod gun, critically wounding the vermin. Excited with glee at the fact of shooting a Demon, Dipdip fired several more times until the magazine had ran empty. Eventually the Covenant won the battle, and Dipdip returned to the rest of the Gez'Dar in the Shadow. When questioned on what happened to the rest of his lance, Dipdip answered that they were massacred by a Demon that he killed. The Sangheili promoted him to Major for his feat, but realized something was off. Zholos soon came over, and asked Dipdip how he killed the Demon. Dipdip exclaimed that he used his fuel rod gun to kill them, and with a giddy voice said that the gun was his best friend to replace the Unggoy in his lance. Dipdip said that his Unggoy friends were still alive, to which Zholos called a medic who diagnosed him with Battle Disorder (PTSD). Shortly after, the Fleet of Raging Dominance traveled to the glassed planet Harvest to train new recruits. The Fleet would stay there until 2547. Meanwhile, Dipdip was placed into a new lance with more Unggoy and Kig-Yar. Dipdip kept to himself, sleeping with his fuel rod gun at his side, and talking to it often. Eventually, more Kig-Yar were put into the lance, causing the Sangheili to force the Unggoy to sleep outside on the glassed surface. Dipdip refused to budge though, which caused a Kig-Yar to beat him up before dragging him outside. Fueled with anger, Dipdip grabbed the Kig-Yar and forced him to the ground, before strangling him to death. Dipdip just laughed and spat on the corpse, prompting the Sangheili Ultra in charge of the lance to call Zholos 'Fenossee. Dipdip was placed in solitary confinement in the Gauntlet of the Ancients brig while his superiors decided what to do with him. Zholos voted on simply executing Dipdip to get it over with, but Shipmaster Sorv 'Tunostee opted to put him in a penal unit. They eventually went with Sorv's suggestion, and the next day Dipdip was placed in a penal unit with the Kig-Yar Wez, who was punished for stealing contraband, and the leader, a Sangheili Minor named Boro 'Vasaanee, who was put there for standing up to a superior officer. They all hated each other, and would continue to, even after an upcoming battle. Battle of Carchar In 2547, the Fleet of Raging Dominance invaded the human planet Carchar. a scouting lance was sent into the mountain ranges to map out the terrain, and returned successful. Zholos led the Legion to the mountains, where Dipdip's lance was sent to the front lines. After setting up a beacon to lure the humans to them while the Legion carried on, a lance of humans eventually ambushed them. Dipdip caused devastation with his fuel rod gun, killing off almost the whole lance. Boro entered a fistfight with the sole survivor, and won because of his larger body. Wez hid behind a rock the whole time. They boarded the Gauntlet of the Ancients, which Zholos had temporarily lost contact with, and settled back into their dormitory. One day, Boro was summoned by Shipmaster Sorv 'Tunostee, and returned to gather his possessions. Dipdip asked where he was headed, and Boro explained that he had redeemed himself on Carchar, and was leaving the good-for-nothing lance. Excavation at New Harmony The fleet prepared to go to the Covenant capital High Charity, where the Fleet's true leader, the Minister of Fortitude, had a meeting with the Hierarchs. During the travel, some slipspace problems occurred, and the fleet was pulled back into normal space. They found the abandoned human planet, New Harmony, which was held by the humans, but was abandoned a decade ago. The flagship, Fortitude’s Wisdom detected an artifact on the planet of religious reverence, by using it’s Luminary. Dipdip did not care much for this, because he was not interested in any of the Covenant's religion. Due to their success on Carchar, the Gez'dar was sent to investigate the artifact. Dipdip's unit stayed on the Gauntlet, because two soldiers was hardly a lance. while in their dormitory, Dipdip and Wez were introduced to the newest members of the penal lance. One was a shamed Unggoy by the name of Robtob, who was too cowardly to fight. The other was an inexperienced Sangheili Minor named Kon 'Basakee. Suddenly, a human stealth ship appeared and attacked the Gauntlet of the Ancients, knocking Kon into a wall, instantly snapping his spine. Dipdip and his lance prepared for the worst. As the ship escaped, Dipdip, Wez, and Robtob waited while the Huragok repaired the damage. During the break, Zholos returned with the Legion and artifact in tow, and Sorv handed the artifact, which was actually an Oracle, to the Minister of Fortitude. The Fleet of Raging Dominance resumed their journey, and arrived at High Charity. Life on High Charity Arriving on High Charity, Dipdip's unit was assigned to one of the bunks on the first floor of a Covenant military tenement. Dipdip surprisingly made friends with Robtob, seeing him as an "Organic" friend, but never telling him that. Wez quickly ditched the two, expressing his dislike of Unggoy before scampering off into the criminal underworld. Dipdip's time on High Charity was mostly uneventful, with him and Robtob going to many public speeches and mandatory sermons. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV In 2551, the Fleet of Raging Dominance along with a larger Covenant Fleet transitioned to slipspace to attack the human planet Sigma Octanus IV, but due to a rare miscalculation, most of the two fleets ended up in an uninhabited solar system by 2552. They quickly righted the error though, and soon set off on course. But when they arrived, the ships that did make to the planet were gone. Quick to vengeance, The fleets quickly conquered the planet, pulverizing any human forces that did not escape. With the battle won, the two fleets along with several others, would attack a human planet found by a Covenant tracking device. the planet was a fortress world known as Reach. Fall of Reach Dipdip's unit was quickly taken custody of by the disgraced Sangheili Major, Grono 'Yendam. More experienced with combat than Boro 'Vasaanee or Kon 'Basakee, just the sight of Grono quickly put the three in their places. Arriving at Reach, soon the penal lance was deployed to New Alexandria. Encountering a lance of humans, the lance killed them easily with Grono's leadership. Discovering that the soldiers were guarding a valuable cache of weapons, Wez took them, expressing his desire to sell them on the black market. More humans came to secure the cache, but Wez was unwilling to shoot, in case he damaged the cache. Because of this, Robtob was killed by the humans, and Grono threatened Wez for wanting human weapons, but Wez ignored him. Grono stated the unit to be a failure, before Dipdip went into a blood fueled rage to avenge yet another of his fallen Unggoy friends, using his fuel rod gun to wipe out most of the humans, before chucking it at another human, knocking the daylights out of them. Amazed, Grono had second thoughts and assisted Dipdip in taking out the last human. After it was over, Grono, like he promised, severed Wez’s head off. Dipdip happily agreed to not rat out Grono on killing his subordinate, because Wez was a Kig-Yar, and the reason of Robtob’s death. After they returned to the Gauntlet, Grono was told by Dipdip that Robtob was sent into the unit for being a cowardly soldier, while Dipdip himself on the other hand, was assigned because of his surprising bloodlust, killing a Kig-Yar over sleeping arrangements. Dipdip did not tell Grono about his mental problems and Battle Disorder. Grono was then sent with Dipdip to assist a Sangheili Ultra in commanding a small unit elsewhere on Reach. The unit was part of a Legion-web commanded by a Field Marshal that sniped a Demon in New Alexandria. The objective was to hold out long enough for a CCS-Class Battlecruiser to destroy a human ship. However, the lance retreated when a pair of demons arrived, with one taking control of a heavy weapon, taking out multiple Phantoms. Eventually, the Field Marshal and a lance of Sangheili Zealots made it there, and killed the Demon. However, the other Demon used unusual tactics to defeat the lance, eventually slaying the Field Marshal, and using the weapon to destroy the Battlecruiser, enabling the human ship to escape. In the ruins, Grono and Dipdip watched as their Ultra and several other Sangheili tried to take out the Demon. The Sangheili Ultra was shot down by the Demon, who revealed their face, and killed many more before being silenced by a Zealot. Arriving back on their ship, Dipdip and Grono learned that the human ship had escaped, but was pursued by the Fleet of Particular Justice. The Fleet of Raging Dominance ''stayed with the other fleets to glass the planet and turn it into a potential military outpost. A month later, the fleets received a transmission from Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, that they had found a Halo. The Covenant rejoiced at this, while Dipdip did not care. It also said the human ship was detonated by a Demon, known as John-117, to destroy Halo, stopping the outbreak of a parasite called the Flood. The Fleets were then called back to High Charity, where Thel’s trial would be. Dipdip was promoted to Heavy, even with his penal position, and given more ammunition for his gun, which he was overjoyed at. Dipdip overheard from a group of Sangheili Generals one night that Humanity was on the verge of losing the war. '''Installation 05' At the time for Thel to get the Mark of Shame, Dipdip was present along with a mob of Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Mgalekgolo. Word soon spread around that the Prophet of Regret had found another Halo. High Charity moved from it's home system for the first time in centuries. High Charity arrived at Installation 05 along with the Covenant fleets. As they arrived, they discovered John-117 had assassinated the Prophet of Regret, causing discord in the Covenant Empire. The council voted on glassing the area to kill the Demon, and it was carried out. When the Changing of the Guard happened, the Sangheili were outraged. Dipdip ignored them, and wished for the Unggoy to be elevated too, but that never happened. After he returned to the Gauntlet of the Ancients, Grono sent Dipdip to the Fortitude’s Wisdom to ask the Minister of Fortitude for more troops in the lance. Little did he know that something big was about to happen. Great Schism When the Arbiter found the Index, the Hierarchs ordered the extermination of the Sangheili. All across the ring, fleets were turning against each other. Raging Dominance was not left out. A Jiralhanae fleet attacked, destroying all the small ships. A pack of Jiralhanae lead by Chieftain Gorvanus then infiltrated the Fortitude's Wisdom, and attacked the bridge, abducting the Minister of Fortitude. Fleetmaster Oru 'Vanuxee, in an act of cowardice, forced some jackals to defend him while he escaped in one of the launched lifeboats with a Sangheili. Before he pressed the launch though, Oru grabbed Dipdip and flung him into the pod, escaping the Jiralhanae. Dipdip didn't know what the fates of the fleet's ships were. Marooned When the life boat landed useed it's slipspace propulsion drive to escape the onslaught, it crashed in a barren area on the planet Venezia in the Qab system. Exiting the vehicle, Dipdip was suddenly turned on by the Sangheili accompanying Oru. The Sangheili punched Dipdip so hard, his apparatus was knocked off. While adjusting it back on, the Sangheili said he always wanted to do that, revealing that he was Boro 'Vasaanee. Angered, Dipdip struck back, striking Boro in the gut. Oru was enraged by Dipdip, and marooned him at the crash site with just his fuel rod gun, before going to the nearest town with Boro. Little did Boro and Oru know that the only known settlement was New Tyne, in the other direction. Dipdip headed that way, and after a month of living off the wildlife, arrived at the city. With the fighting stopped, Dipdip was a normal figure in the crowd, consisting of Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae. Planning to get off-world to see Balaho for the first time, Dipdip sneaked into a hangar where a trio of Kig-Yar and a single Jiralhanae were guarding a Spirit. Dipdip, knowing he would never succeed using stealth, fired his fuel rod gun, killing two of the Avians. The last activated a Point Defense Gauntlet, while the Jiralhanae drew a spike rifle. Dipdip fired again, wounding the big one, but the Kig-Yar evaded, and fired their plasma pistol. Dipdip could not get out of the way and was hit, frying a hole in his harness. Determined to succeed, the Unggoy sprinted towards the Kig-Yar and bashed the shield, before snapping the Kig-Yar's spine with a well-placed butt from his weapon. The Jiralhanae grabbed Dipdip and tore off his breathing apparatus to suffocate him, but Dipdip used the opportunity to bite deep into the brute's fur, causing them to drop him. Dipdip regained the mask, and kicked the Jiralhanae in the groin, before impaling him with his own rifle's bayonets. Dipdip hijacked the Spirit, and flew out of the hangar before spotting two familiar faces. Landing next to Oru and Boro, Dipdip offered them a ride, feeling smug. Oru accepted, and Boro reluctantly agreed. Dipdip forced them to apologize for what they had done, and they set off into space. Realizing they needed a slipspace drive to go to any other systems, the trio were suddenly surrounded by a squadron of Phantoms. Mercenary Career Trapped, a Lich arrived and boarded the ship. A group of Kig-Yar lead by a Sangheili cornered the trio and took their weapons. A Kig-Yar tried taking Dipdip's gun, but Dipdip snarled and scared them away. The Sangheili proclaimed that in the name of the newly arisen crime empire, the Flame, they would be taken prisoner for stealing the Spirit, property if the organization. the group was cuffed, and brought into the Lich by the Sangheili, while the Kig-Yar stayed to pilot the Spirit. Taken to a fortress city in the middle of a desert far from New Tyne, the three were escorted into the central palace. In the throne room, they met a Sangheili by the name 'Skivich. The crime lord said that he had given the Sangheili a small yet strong foothold in the criminal underworld alongside humans and Kig-Yar. He prepared to have his Sangheili execute them, when Oru announced that he was a Fleetmaster. Interested, 'Skivich asked Oru if he'd want a position as a mercenary in the Flame. because he was Sangheili, he'd have a high position. Oru agreed, on the terms of leading his own small gang with Boro and Dipdip. 'Skivich went with the terms, and the trio was freed. They were returned to their Spirit, wich had been heavily modified with a compacted slipspace drive. 'Skivich did not go easy however, and immediately ordered them on their first mission. That was to attack a Jiralhanae convoy in New Tyne to steal supplies. Arriving within several hours, they discovered a trio of Shadows barging through traffic. Piloting the Spirit, Oru fired on the Shadows before commanding Dipdip and Boro to jump on to them. Dipdip landed on the lead one,and fired on the one behind, destroying it. Boro landed on the tailing troop carrier, and shot down two Kig-Yar mercenaries before throwing a plasma grenade into the hull, killing the three Jiralhanae inside. The Spirit lowered down next to Boro and he prepared to jump on when a Jiralhanae in the gunner's seat of Dipdip's Shadow fired the plasma cannon, damaging the Spirit and causing it to falter. Oru pulled up, and Boro jumped on just in time before dropship swerved away. Dipdip turned, and fired his fuel rod gun, blasting the Jiralhanae to oblivion. He then crawled into the cargo bay where a single Unggoy was. He begged Dipdip to free him, calling himself Hugpy, and that he was enslaved by the Jiralhanae. overcome with rage at the mistreatment of a fellow Unggoy, Dipdip took Hugpy out of the cargo bay, and blasted the Shadow's cockpit. Oru's Spirit returned, the pair jumped on with some cargo as the Shadow crashed into a building. Oru reported to 'Skivich that the mission was complete, and the crime lord stated that they were a very good gang. Dipdip later convinced Oru to let Hugpy join the gang because they needed all the support they could get. A month later, 'Skivich sent them on another mission to boost the Flame's muscle. This mission was to capture a CRS-Class Light Cruiser, a Capital ship that would give the Flame an advantage over others. Arriving in the Urs system, they flew undetected past Swords of Sanghelios defenses with a camouflage generator, and got up close to the light cruiser. Dipdip and Hugpy prepared to board, and Boro stayed as the getaway pilot while Oru led the assault, wanting to prove that he could do more than just space combat. breaking through the airlock with vacuum proof armor. Dipdip fired his fuel rod gun, killing all the Unggoy in the room, while Oru impaled the single Sangheili with an energy sword. They made it to the bridge, and Hugpy sneak attacked a single Unggoy, feeling proud of himself, while Dipdip slaughtered all the others on the bridge. Oru took the Shipmaster, and proclaimed that the Flame had a warship, before shooting them with a plasma rifle. Oru, now back at the helm of a ship, had Dipdip and Hugpy man the controls. Oru and Boro escaped back to Venezia with the cruiser and Spirit, and 'Skivich thanked them. He also promoted Oru to a Herald of Fire, an enforcer of the Flame's criminal ways. The CRS-Class Light Cruiser was renamed Rogue Destruction, and Oru was given the chance to be it's Shipmaster like the old days. Oru however declined, and shed his Fleetmaster armor as a sign that he was no longer part of the Covenant, but opted to keep his "-ee" suffix for some reason, while Boro gladly abandoned his. Thus was the start of Oru's team, which would become one of the prime enforcers of the Flame. New Additions to the Gang By 2554, The Flame had finally made a name for itself among other factions. Oru 'Vanuxee's gang had started to gain notoriety too, gaining two rivals in the process--a Kig-Yar gang called the Screechers, and the Venezian Militia, which had tried to stop the Flame's plans multiple times. One day, while returning from a mission with several crates of loot, the gang's Spirit, now dubbed Criminal's Faithful, was intercepted by the Screechers' DAS-Class Storm Cutter. Oru and Hugpy were captured by a trio of heavily armed Kig-Yar while Dipdip and Boro were in the engine room. Realizing something was wrong, the two ventured into the Storm Cutter. Stealthily gaining access to the bridge, they witnessed Oru and Hugpy being shoved to the ground in front of Screecher leader, six Kig-Yar, and three Unggoy slaves. The leader, a Ruuhtian Shipmistress named Fak'U-Lar prepared to execute Oru and Hugpy, but Dipdip and Boro burst out and attacked. Boro shot down a Kig-Yar with his storm rifle, while Dipdip fired his fuel rod gun. The Kig-Yar dodged, and Fak'U-Lar ordered them to kill the Unggoy slaves, lest they fall into Oru's hands. Dipdip was enraged by the Kig-Yar killing Unggoy as if they were faulty technology, and fired again and again, killing three of the avian creatures. Fak took out a needle rifle and shot two of the slaves through the head, killing them instantly. Oru stood up, now free of the guards to execute him, and sliced through a T'vaoan with his energy sword. Hugpy and the remaining Unggoy slave pushed the last Kig-Yar, an Ibie'shan to the ground, subduing him. Now at an advantage, Oru asked the remaining Screechers if they wanted to join his gang. Fak exclaimed that she'd never join a rival, but the Unggoy slave happily agreed. Oru turned to the Ibie'shan, who pondered the offer. Fak screeched at him not to do it, but he decided that working under a rival was a better option than death. Oru then asked the Kig-Yar to commit a loyalty oath, in case he would try to betray the former Fleetmaster. He said he didn't like loyalty oaths, and stated he would do something else instead. The Ibie'Shan pulled out an energy axe, and strutted over to Fak'U-Lar. He stated his intent to kill the Shipmistress, because she was becoming tiresome. Fak begged him to reconsider, but the Ibie'Shan just decapitated her. He bowed to Oru, and said that he was Vike Vok, willing to do any job for Oru. They took control of Criminal's Faithful and the Storm Cutter, like their mission with the Capital ship, and headed back to the Burning Keep. Now with two new additions to the gang, the Criminal's Faithful set off for another mission while 'Skivich received another ship, the Storm Cutter, which was christened Burning Deception. On the way to their next mission, the gang found out more about their new members. Vike Vok was a Kig-Yar mercenary from the Human-Covenant War, and had specially forged his energy axe himself. Roopum was a former Deacon, being promoted due to his intelligence. Roopum was then captured and enslaved by the Screechers during the Great Schism, and became their prized possession, due to him being able to speak multiple languages, capable of fixing gadgets, and expertise in Covenant history and battle strategies. Dipdip once commented to Oru how each of the Unggoy in the gang were very different. Reunited In 2558, shortly after Jul 'Mdama's death, Oru 'Vanuxee's gang was ordered to steal supplies from the Storm Covenant, which was was now weak enough to be preyed on. Thanks to reports from agents among the Covenant's ranks, the Criminal's Faithful arrived near the space station Argent Moon, which self destructed, destroying several ships, while the Faithful boarded a CAS-Class Assault Carrier dubbed Song of Retribution. taking several weapons crates in a lonely hangar, they were caught by a Sangheili Zealot. The Zealot asked why they were there, and Oru stated that they were hired by a contractor to steal equipment, and asked the Sangheili what they were going to do about it. Oru then introduced himself, and the Sangheili emitted surprise, revealing that he was Dipdip's old commander, Grono 'Yendam. Grono was flabbergasted as Oru introduced his crew. Truculent, Grono prepared to fight Oru, stating that he was a disgrace, when Oru offered Grono a mercenary position, as the Storm Covenant was on the verge of collapsing. Grono then thought for several minutes, before making his decision. A few minutes later a Zealot arrived to find Grono escaping with the gang in Criminal's Faithful. Created Conflict On the trip through slipspace Oru decided to tell Grono about his decision. Grono asked where they were headed, and Oru answered Venezia, the planet of mercenaries, crime, and terror. Coming out of slipspace, the Spirit traveled to a remote spot on the planet with the Burning Keep in it. They landed in the city center where a bulky, weaponized fortress was. Grono followed the gang to the entrance where they met 'Skivich, who introduced himself. The crime lord had the gang leave so he could talk to Grono in private. Shortly before Grono’s first mission, the alliance known as the Created attacked, devastating multiple planets. 'Skivich said that with the governments out of the picture, Mercenaries and bounty hunters had a bigger career range. The gang soon resumed doing missions for 'Skivich, while Grono worked for him and other criminals alike. in in late 2558, Oru's gang captured a human smuggler who had double crossed 'Skivich on a trade deal, and returned the supplies to their ship while Dipdip and Hugpy tied up the human in the back of a public hangar. While waiting, Boro contacted Dipdip with orders to kill the human, but the Unggoy and Hugpy got into an argument on how to to end her life. Eventually, they were discovered by a Spartan Headhunter, who was conducting a search to capture Grono 'Yendam. She killed Hugpy and knocked out Dipdip, but not before he walloped her. Dipdip did not know what would happen in the following hours. When he came to, Dipdip was in a containment cell, and he spotted a human outside. They introduced themselves as an interrogator of ONI, which Dipdip stated his hatred for. He asked why he was here, and they replied that he would be interrogated on Grono 'Yendam's whereabouts, since the Sangheili had recently assassinated Vice Admiral Vocerif. He was also one of the only Unggoy they had captured, let alone being a very different mentally. Dipdip was left alone in his cell to cope for a few days before the interrogation. He was eventually escorted into a small plain room, where the interrogator was. They asked him Grono's location, but Dipdip laughed, and wished the UNSC good luck finding him. The man probed Dipdip for several hours, but found nothing on Grono's place. The interrogator decided to question Dipdip on his own life later, and Dipdip was put back into his cell. The next day, Dipdip awoke to a guard with a stun baton, and was guided once again to the room. the ONI operative used more pressing tactics this time, and Dipdip easily yielded as much information on his life as he could. Satisfied with the answers, the interrogator explained that Dipdip would be kept in quarantine, because he could no longer make contact with the outside world. Dipdip said that might make his Battle Disorder worse, but the man said it had to be done. Before his cell closed, the man said Dipdip's "Battle Disorder" was just an extreme form of PTSD in human terms. Dipdip spent several weeks in solitude, following the same routine everyday; a meal in the morning, then at noon, and finally evening. After going through this process, the guard came to the cell one day to find that Dipdip had disappeared, leaving no trace at all. A month later, however, a report came in from an outer colony saying that an Unggoy was spotted stealing from a food stand. After being analyzed, it was confirmed that the Unggoy was indeed Dipdip. Due to this, Dipdip is said to be alive and on the run through the outer colonies. Personality Dipdip was always brave for an Unggoy, and made friens with others of his kind easily. After his whole lance was killed, Dipdip was left traumatized, and gained a much more vicious and violent attitude towards those he hated. Dipdip also began to break down mentally, polishing his weapons constantly and calling them his friends, most likely to replace the death of his real friends. Dipdip was put into a penal lance after his mind finally cracked, and he throttled a larger Kig-Yar, killing them. He was diagnosed with Battle Disorder, a common Covenant term for any mental illnesses gained from a battle. Dipdip still made friends with Unggoy, but not as steadily, due to him being mentally unstable. His disorder did allow him to survive however, because he was ferocious and had a will to kill any who threatened him and his weapons. When his friend Robtob was killed, Dipdip decided to only keep his fuel rod gaun as his best friend. However, he did make minor friendships with most that he worked with, notably Grono 'Yendam and Oru 'Vanuxee, but Dipdip has not made any very good friends since then. Without his fuel rod gun, Dipdip's mind may have become more damaged, since he is on the run, all alone. Several weeks in quarantine may have also contributed to Dipdip's disorder, which has been identified as something close to PTSD by ONI. Equipment Within his life in the military, Dipdip has mainly used a single weapon; his fuel rod gun. While using plasma pistols and needlers in his early days of the Covenant, Dipdip has used his fuel rod gun ever since using it to kill the Demon that slaughtered his lance. It was never taken away from him, as he would whine and bawl if he did not have it. Dipdip somehow never died in his time in his penal unit, and this weapon is almost certainly one of the reasons for the Unggoy's survival. Unbelievably, Dipdip never lost his gun during the Human-Covenant War. As a mercenary, Dipdip had the chance to use a multitude of stolen and bought weapons, but opted not to, saying that it would offend his fuel rod gun. Dipdip wielded his weapon, using it in firefights and clonking enemies alike. Dipdip even used it to wallop Spartan Headhunter Bethany-A302 before she captured him. in ONI's hands, Dipdip's long time weapon and "Friend" was taken away. It is unknown how he escaped, and what equipment he used, if any. Now on the run, Dipdip's PTSD may have lead him to "Befriending" another weapon, maybe even a fuel rod gun. However, the Unggoy may not have anything at all, and might have to rely on his own physical skills to survive. Ranks Covenant Empire * Unggoy Minor (2542) * Unggoy Major (2542-2552) * Unggoy Heavy (2552) Mercenary * Mercenary (2552-2558) Fugitive * Fugitive (2558-2559) Category:Alien Characters Category:Unggoy Category:UnggoyZealot Category:Covenant Characters Category:Characters